kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hayashi H/30 October Fighter Quest-chain
Max efficiency main path Start with T21 Skilled x1 >> from , grind one T21 >>. # Clear up to A59. This is compulsory as Skilled Crew is needed. # Clear up to B54 to get the T52C (601), grinding not necessary. Alternatively, level and remodel any Unryuu-class carrier Kai for the same aircraft. Note that Unryuu has her own upgrade quest line that also uses this aircraft. # Clear Bm6 to open F22. DO NOT DO THE NEXT LINE IF YOU DO NOT HAVE SKILLED CREW IN THE INVENTORY. GO BACK AND CLEAR REQS ABOVE. # Clear F22: Equip T21 >> on Houshou secretary, scrap T21x2 + T96. This uses up one Skilled Crew. # Clear F28: Equip T21 Skilled >> on Zuikaku secretary, scrap T21x2. Grind T21 Iwamoto only. # Clear F24 & F29: Equip BOTH T21 Iwamoto >> AND T21 Skilled (ANY RANK) on Zuikaku secretary, scrap T52 x2. Grind T52A Iwamoto AND T52 Skilled. This saves you T52 x2 over upgrading them separately. # Clear A62. Requires # Clear F26: Equip T52 Skilled >> on Zuikaku secretary, scrap T52C (601). # Clear F30: Equip T52A Iwamoto >> on Zuikaku secretary, scrap Saiun x2. 'Mandatory' path ends here. Total costs: T21 Skilled >>, T21 >>, T21x4, T52 x2, T52C (601), Saiun x2, Skilled Crew. Total output: T52C Iwai & T53 Iwamoto. Optional fighter-bomber path # Grind T52C Iwai to >>. # Clear F27: Equip T52C Iwai >> on Zuikaku secretary, scrap T62FB x2. This is a fighter-bomber, NOT a fighter, so if you're not sure how to use it, find out how. After you know its uses, you can choose to do this if you want to use FBs, or you can choose to leave it in T52C Iwai >> form, which serves as an upgraded Reppuu. Total costs: T52C Iwai >>, T62 FB x2. Total output: T62FB Iwai. Optional monthly T52 Skilled path # Clear Bm5 and Bm6 to open the path. If doing this in same month as above, main path #3 already requires Bm6, so all that is left is Bm5. # Clear F25: Equip T21 Skilled >> on any Carrier secretary, scrap T52 x2. Reward: T52 Skilled. Total costs: T21 Skilled >>, T52 x2. Total output: T52 Skilled. This does NOT require doing F22 again, so you can use this to permanently convert T21 Skilled >> from . As this requires F24 to be done first, it is not possible to complete all three quests at the same time by scrapping only two T52s. Optional monthly T21 Skilled path * Repeat F22: Equip T21 >> on Houshou secretary, scrap T21x2 + T96. This uses up one Skilled Crew. Total costs: T21 >>, T21 x2, T96, Skilled Crew. Total output: T21 Skilled. Advantage: Extra T21 Skilled. Disadvantage: That squadron can be acquired from Souryuu/Hiryuu K2, but you will never be able to get another Skilled Crew again until new quests are added, or they are added to an event. If future fighter squadrons are added they MAY use Skilled Crew. Not recommended. Final fighter squadron Tiers: * T1: T96 2AA * T2: T21 5AA * T3: T52 6AA * T4: $T52C (601) 9AA-1Acc-1Eva, $T21 Skilled 8AA-2Acc-2Eva-1LoS, $T52 Skilled 9AA-1Acc-2Eva-1LoS, Shiden Kaini 9AA-3Eva, Reppuu 10AA * T5: T52C Iwai 10AA-1Acc-2Eva-1LoS, Reppuu (601) 11AA-1Acc-2Eva, Reppuu Kai 12AA * T6: T53 Iwamoto 12AA-2Acc-4Eva-3Los, Shinden Kai 15AA Quest F25 converts between two aircraft of approximately equal viability. Italic squadrons are unobtainable. Bold squadrons are one-time only through quests. Squadrons marked $ are difficult to obtain. All other squadrons are craftable through Development. The general idea is to get as many one-time only squadrons as possible, then select the highest normal squadrons as you wish for your use. $Difficult squadrons are optional - having them might be good, but they can also be replaced with craftable squadrons for the most part. Unobtainable squadrons are unobtainable, but very powerful, and represent a permanent power improvement for older Admirals who possess them over newer ones. However you can also see from the chart that this advantage has been reduced significantly with the addition of the new one-time squadrons - and the buff of the Shiden Kaini gives the T4 level more flexibility in smaller slots, when previously, the Reppuu was the only craftable squadron it made any sense to collect. The T1-3 squadrons are meant only for newer Admirals, and are very commonly found on dropped ships as well in their early remodel stages, and should -never- be used for any serious sorties in the later game. While all of the stats within a tier are generally comparable depending on usage, an exception is that the T52 Skilled squadron is objectively superior to the T52C (601). Given how both of these have limited sources however, there may still be a reason to use the T52C (601) if its accuracy is more important than the Shiden Kaini's evasion or the Reppuu's AA, but its AA is more important than the T21 Skilled's accuracy and evasion. Note that the AA stat is dependent on slot size while Acc, Eva and LoS are not. Because of this, when using multiple squadrons, the ones with highest AA should always be on the largest fighter slots, while the squadrons used for alternate stat bonuses can fill the smaller slots. Further Reading *Quests *List of Fighters by stats Other Guides *Advanced game mechanics, like overweight mechanisms and more *What equipment should each ship mount? *How much firepower is TRULY enough? *How to survive attacks by firepower-capped targets like the BWS *Levelling your CLs and DDs quickly and cheaply *Efficient formations used in repeated quests and EOs *Recovering resources at maximum rates T62 Fighter-Bomber Usage Category:Blog posts